


It's Always Been You

by btichcraft



Series: Kiss Me Universe [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 2.07, F/F, rewrite where hope and josie fell in love instead of hope and landon, snippet of an au im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btichcraft/pseuds/btichcraft
Summary: 2.07 set in an alternate universe where hope and josie shared an epic love
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Kiss Me Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571917
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	It's Always Been You

Landon left. Again.

Hope shouldn’t be surprised anymore, the boy takes self-sacrificing to a whole new level and it’s infuriating. But she can’t help but feel like this time it’s her fault. If she had just sacrificed herself to Malivore again as a fully activated tribrid, Landon would be here, and Josie wouldn’t feel this pain. 

That’s all she wants, for the people she loves not to feel any pain. And she loves Josie, she always has. The two share an epic love, something that only comes once in a lifetime, and Hope won’t let that go, even if Josie chooses to be with another person, who isn’t her. 

Josie gently grabs Hope’s hand in her own, giving it a squeeze. 

The two still haven’t talked about everything since Josie got her memories back. Hope knows it must be hard; dealing with a love you didn’t remember and a boyfriend who wants you to choose. But it seems like Landon made that easy for her. 

“He made his choice,” Josie looks to Hope with unhushed tears in her eyes. “We can make our own.”

Hope can’t help but cast her gaze down to their connected hands, tears of her own threatening to fall. 

“Landon or no Landon, you belong here. I want you to stay.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Yeah, me too”. 

Josie lets go of Hope’s hand and brings it to the redhead’s cheek, rubbing off a stray tear. She pulls Hope closer to her so that they’re forehead to forehead, and she leans in. 

The kiss says more than Josie ever could. She needs her. They need each other. 

Hope wishes she could take it all back, wishes she had run up to Josie in the woods and told her she was back. She can’t believe how much she’s missed Josie’s lips on her own, and just how badly she needed the person she used to call home. 

But they’re together now, and there’s nothing in the world that can come between them ever again.


End file.
